This invention relates to a rocker bearing for bridges, and similar structures.
Rocker bearings have previously been proposed which comprise an elastic pressure cushion, disposed between an upper and lower bearing member, the lateral surface of which is completely or partially enclosed by one or more annular casing parts, and sealing bodies which consist, at least in part, of a more highly work-resistant material than the cushion material. The sealing bodies are disposed in front of the gap or gaps between the casing parts and/or the bearing parts and the inner surface of the casing parts and are joined to the pressure cushion to form a one-piece construction unit.
Sealings for cup-shaped bearings are known, which comprise sealing rings, countersunk in the pressure cushion, so as to be capable of movement relative to the interstice to be sealed. Its disadvantage is that abrasion occurs on the side of the pressure cushion, owing to canting or distortion of the sealing rings; in the event of extreme rocking action, this can cause the seal to be damaged.
A further known rocker bearing provides the improvement, in relation to the loosely inserted sealing rings, of eliminating abrasion on the side of the pressure cushion by a one-piece connection of the sealing body to the pressure cushion. But even if the phenomenon of abrasion, in the event of relative movement between the sealing bodies and the remainder of the pressure cushion, is eliminated, in these known pressure cushions, the connection between the sealing bodies and the remainder of the pressure cushion is nevertheless subjected to stress in extreme rocking positions, which causes the angle of rocking to be restricted.
The invention on the other hand has its object the provision of a rocker bearing of the aforementioned type for particularly large rocking angles, which provides improved flexibility of the pressure cushion in spite of greater stress.